militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Abdul Latif (cricketer)
| birth_place = Kamptee, Maharashtra, India | death_date = | death_place = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm leg-spin | club1 = East Pakistan | year1 = 1956–57 to 1970–71 | club2 = Dacca | year2 = 1964–65 to 1965–66 | columns = 1 | column1 = First-class | matches1 = 36 | runs1 = 1596 | bat avg1 = 28.00 | 100s/50s1 = 3/6 | top score1 = 155* | deliveries1 = 1947 | wickets1 = 45 | bowl avg1 = 22.84 | fivefor1 = 4 | tenfor1 = 2 | best bowling1 = 7/19 | catches/stumpings1= 26/– | source = https://cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/42/42578/42578.html Cricket Archive | date = 6 April | year = 2014 }} Mohammad Abdul Latif (born 10 November 1939, Kamptee, Maharashtra, India), also known as Mohammad Abdul Latif Khan and M.A. Latif, is a former first-class cricketer for East Pakistan, a retired senior officer in the Bangladesh armed services, and a cricket administrator. Playing career A middle-order batsman and leg-spinner, Latif made his first-class debut for East Pakistan Greens in 1956–57. In his first five matches spread over four seasons he made only 66 runsAbdul Latif batting by season and took two wickets.Abdul Latif bowling by season In 1961–62 he captained East Pakistan in the Quaid-e-Azam Trophy. Against Hyderabad he scored 109 and 49 and took 3 for 49 and 3 for 112 to play the leading part in East Pakistan's first victory in first-class cricket.Hyderabad v East Pakistan Later that season he played for a Combined XI against the touring MCC in Bahawalpur, and was the only local player selected for a match in Dacca between the East Pakistan Governor's XI and the touring International XI. However, he achieved little in either match. Latif top-scored with 81 for a President's XI against the Commonwealth XI in 1963–64.President's XI v Commonwealth XI 1963–64 Captaining Dacca in the Ayub Trophy in 1964–65 he scored 155 not out in a victory over Rajshahi.Dacca v Rajshahi 1964–65 When Ceylon toured Pakistan in 1966–67, Latif played for a President's XI against the tourists, making 42 not out in the second innings to enable his team to avoid defeat.President's XI v Ceylon 1966–67 He played for Pakistan in Dacca in the second of the three representative matches against Ceylon, scoring 21 and not bowling. Again he was the only East Pakistan player in the side.Pakistan v Ceylon, Dacca 1966–67 For a President's XI against the MCC Under-25 side in Rawalpindi later that season he scored 74 out of the first innings total of 157,President's XI v MCC Under-25 1966–67 playing "some exciting strokes".Wisden 1968, p. 895. From then on, Latif played only domestic cricket, despite a remarkable performance with the ball in two matches in January 1968. Captaining East Pakistan Greens against Dacca University in the Ayub Trophy, he took 7 for 19 and 5 for 40 in an innings victory,East Pakistan Greens v Dacca University 1967–68 then a few days later against East Pakistan Railways he took 7 for 19 and 5 for 19 (as well as scoring 50) in another innings victory.East Pakistan Greens v East Pakistan Railways 1967–68 His 24 wickets for 97 included 18 victims bowled. In the semi-final of the Ayub Trophy that followed immediately, however, he took only 1 for 75 in an innings loss.Karachi Blues v East Pakistan Greens 1967–68 He scored 143 and 42 and took two wickets when East Pakistan defeated Hyderabad Whites in 1969–70.Hyderabad Whites v East Pakistan 1969–70 After two matches in 1970–71 he played no further first-class cricket. Later career Latif did his military training at the Pakistan Military Academy,Bangladesh cricket manager's Urdu interview shocks tour party Retrieved 6 April 2014. and served in the Bangladesh military after Bangladesh achieved independence in 1971, rising to the rank of lieutenant colonel. He managed the Bangladesh cricket team's tours to Australia''Wisden'' 2004, p. 1217. and Pakistan''Wisden'' 2004, p. 1225. in 2003, and to England''Wisden'' 2006, p. 515. and Sri Lanka''Wisden'' 2006, p. 1144. in 2005. He was chairman of the Bangladesh Cricket Board's development committee from 2007Schools cricket from Feb 9 Retrieved 8 April 2014. to 2008,Bangladesh aim for place in second round Retrieved 6 April 2014. and also served as vice-president of the Board.Military must not dominate civil administration Retrieved 6 April 2014. He is the sports secretary for the Bangladesh National Party. He has also been an international boxing referee. References External links * Abdul Latif at CricketArchive Category:Bangladeshi military personnel Category:Bangladeshi cricket administrators Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:East Pakistan cricketers Category:Dacca cricketers